In hydrocarbon drilling and production operations, different types of separation devices are used for separating a mixture of liquid phases of different densities from a solid phase. The separation of the liquid phases from the solid phase may be necessary or desirable in order to, for example, provide a liquid phase of a desired density and/or viscosity. The separation may also be necessary or desirable in order to provide a final product having properties that allow either the liquid phase or solid phase to be reusable in the drilling or production operation.
While different types of separation devices are used, typical separation devices operate through either the principle of cyclone or centrifuge separation. In cyclone separators, the flow is introduced into a chamber in a tangential manner at high energy, thereby inducing a rotating flow pattern within the chamber that causes lighter components to migrate toward the chamber axis while heavier components migrate toward the outside. In centrifuge separators, a mixture is introduced into a vessel that is rotatable about an axis. The vessel is then rotated at a desired speed, such that denser components of the mixture migrate to the outside while lighter components accumulate nearer the centrifuge axis. In certain centrifuges, the outer wall of the vessel is porous, so that liquid components may be extracted, thereby leaving solid material on the porous wall of the vessel.
During hydrocarbon drilling and production operations, fluids that are used in the operation are often recycled to reduce costs. As part of the recycling operation, fluids may be passed through a separator to remove solids allowing for reuse of a liquid phase. In such operations, the removal of the solid phase may also make the solid phase reusable in other aspects of the operation.
In order to provide a fluid of a desired density, during conventional operations, a drilling operator manually takes a sample of the fluid in order to determine a property of the fluid as it enters a centrifuge. The operator then manually controls parameters of the separation operation in order to produce a fluid having the desired properties. However, due to the variable properties of the fluids, the properties of the fluids may change rapidly. As such, in order to provide a fluid having the desired properties, the operator must take constant measurements and make corresponding adjustments in order to produce a fluid with the desired properties. Operation of separators in this manner results in an inefficient process and fluids that do not have the desired properties.